


An apple a day...

by Iggysassou



Series: Stony Stories [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Family Fluff, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Steve and Tony take Peter to the doctor to get his vaccine shot.





	An apple a day...

Tony put his phone away as he walked inside the doctor’s office, wincing faintly at the time.

He should have met up with Steve and Peter over twenty minutes ago but of course, there had been an emergency that had held him back. On the bright side, that hopefully meant he had missed Peter getting his vaccine.

“Hi, I’m here for Peter Stark-Rogers? He’s supposed to be getting a shot today,” Tony said, giving the secretary an apologetic smile. “My husband and him should already be with doctor Gomez.”

“Good afternoon, Mr Stark-Rogers,” the secretary greeted with a bright smile. “They’re still with her. They should be done soon but you can go inside if you want.”

Tony nodded at the woman gratefully, a smile on his face as he made his way to the door at the end of the corridor

He had expected to arrive just in time for the lollipop or whatever the doctor would give Peter for his bravery, or at the very least to hear her advice and recommendations. Instead, he walked in on Steve protectively holding a wailing Peter in his arms while the pediatrician stood a few feet from Steve, the needle in her hand but her expression was as calm and warm as ever. She deserved a medal to deal with them.

“What the- Steve?”

“Tony! Oh thank god you’re here. I can’t do it!” Steve said with obvious relief, immediately turning to him. “I can’t do that to him.”

Tony stared at him for a second, a little dumbstruck. This was ridiculous. And adorable. But mostly ridiculous. There stood his husband, Captain America, 6 foot 2 inches and 220 pounds of muscles, not afraid to run inside a burning building or face an army, defeated by his son’s tears. All because of a little needle.

“Babe, we talked about this,” Tony started slowly, unsure whether he wanted to laugh or roll his eyes. “You were the one who booked the appointment. Just this morning you were telling me about how amazing vaccines are!”

“I know but- you didn’t see how it was, Tony,” Steve replied firmly, rocking Peter in his arms. “He was begging me to stop. Begging me! And he was calling for you too! I couldn’t-”

“_Daddy_,” came a pitiful whimper from the bundle in Steve’s arms, making them both look down.

Peter had been hiding his face in his father’s neck but he was looking at Tony now, making grabby hands at him, and Tony felt his heart break. Damn. Okay. Those were some big tears. He could understand why Steve was upset. Tony himself suddenly wanted to forget about the vaccine and run home with Peter.

But there was no way Tony was leaving this room without Peter getting his shot.

“Do you want our son to have some stupid disease, Steve?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at his husband. “Or to pass it onto someone else?”

Steve pursed his lips stubbornly but he said nothing because Tony was right and they both knew it.

Glancing at the amused if slightly exasperated doctor, Tony sighed and held out his arms. “Alright, fine, hand him over. I’ll hold him.”

Steve looked impossibly relieved as he handed him their son, not even trying to pretend like he could do this on his own. It was an incredibly endearing and frustrating sight. The man could bring an entire army to its knee but heaven forbid he made Peter cry. At least, he seemed to feel guilty for asking Tony to take over.

“I’ve got this, don’t worry.” Tony promised, giving Steve a quick kiss.

“Thank you, sorry,” Steve whispered apologetically against his lips as he carefully transferred Peter into his arms.

“Hey baby,” Tony smiled, wiping away the tears on Peter’s face with his sleeve. “What’s with the crying, my darling?”

Peter hiccuped a sob as way of answering, lips trembling as he gripped his shirt, so Tony kissed his forehead tenderly.

“It’s okay, Peter. It’s only going to be a second, not even, I promise. Just a small pinch and then you’ll be strong and healthy, like papa! Don’t you want to be like papa?”

Peter was still hiccuping but he nodded tentatively, bringing his thumb to his mouth.

“Alright,” Tony said, giving the doctor an apologetic smile as he sat on the examination table with Peter in his arms. “Let’s get this over with then.”

For all that drama, it was over in less than a second, just as Tony had promised.

Tony wasn’t even sure Peter felt the needle but the moment the doctor approached him, he was crying again. Wincing at the loud cries, Tony watched as the doctor calmly finished and carefully chose an Avenger band-aid to place on Peter’s arm. She was amazing, working calmly and patiently despite the wailing child. He would have to remember to make another donation to the hospital.

“There you go, Peter. Well done,” she said with a smile that Peter didn’t see, hiding as he was in Tony’s neck.

“Thank you. Hear that, Peter? All done, sweetheart,” Tony said tenderly as he stood up, rocking Peter in his arms while he cried his heart out. “I’m sorry, baby, I know it hurts.”

Mouthing his thanks at the doctor as they left the room, Tony had to bite back a smile when he noticed his husband’s suspiciously red eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” Tony told Steve once they were in the car, smiling as he pulled him in for a kiss.

“You know I don’t like when he cries,” Steve mumbled sheepishly, wrapping his arm around him.

“I know, you big softie,” Tony teased gently before he looked down and nudged Peter who was crushing his Iron Man teddy bear in his arms. “How about we get you and papa some ice cream, mh? I think he needs it too. Actually, I think we all need it. Happy, let’s stop by the ice cream place on the way home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend who had to go get her shot and hates needles almost as much as Peter here haha.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes/typos I missed, I tried my best but I'm not a native English speaker so I might have missed a few things! :)


End file.
